The Umbrella Boy
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Greg tiene la peor racha de su vida, su estabilidad escolar pende de un hilo y lo único bueno que le ha pasado es haber encontrado a ese chico que perdió la lucha contra su paraguas.


**THE UMBRELLA BOY**

 **por Nimirie**

 **Dedicado a todas y cada una de las chicas del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us**

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio estaba peleando con el paraguas y, lamentablemente, perdiendo la batalla. Pensó ayudarlo, no lo hizo, no por otra razón más que por el hecho de que su contemplación de aquel chico desde la lejanía le daba mucho placer. Fue cosa de minutos, tampoco fue una pelea muy larga, la lluvia que era más bien un ligero goteo se convirtió en vendaval demasiado rápido. Entonces tiró el paraguas y se fue caminando bajo la lluvia con aspecto enfadado.

Recogió el paraguas, tenía solución.

Lo olvidó porque no volvió a verlo en mucho tiempo, un par de semanas, aunque para un muchacho de dieciséis años eso era mucho tiempo, suficiente para hacerse creer que no miraba durante unos segundos de más esperando que estuviera del otro lado de la calle, peleando con su paraguas.

Pero no estaba y él tenía una cita, a la que no osaba llegar tarde o de otra manera toda la comprensión y apoyo por parte de su madre se terminaría. Estaba ahí por una razón en especial, cuatro peleas en la escuela no era bien toleradas, sobretodo porque la última fue algo más intensa que las previas y el grandulón al que golpeó, lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital.

Aquella era su oportunidad, cumplía con la terapia o lo expulsaban.

Se sentó en la sala de espera, la secretaría le había sonreído al verlo, era su sexta sesión así que prácticamente ya era conocido. Pasaron diez minutos y una señora que parecía extraída de una película en blanco y negro salió del consultorio. Era alta, delgada en extremo y vestía con una elegancia tremenda, parecía haber llorado, sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos y su pálida piel tenía un rubor que no podía esconder.

Pensó que había estado llorando por una pena muy grande, algo que le causaba una vergüenza difícil de ocultar.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada y eso bastó para dejarlo frío. Desvió los ojos a la primera oportunidad que tuvo y fingió leer la revista que tenía entre las manos. Ella se fue y era su turno, la psiquiatra con la que la escuela lo había canalizado lo esperaba y él no tenía más remedio que entrar. Aunque todo era un teatro, fingir que odiaba ir, no quería que nadie tuviera idea de que aquellos cuarenta y cinco minutos eran los mejores de la semana.

-¿Cómo estás Greg?

Ella usaba su nombre acortado, como le gustaba, los adultos solían decirle Gregory, como si nombrarlo así cambiara algo y les diera más importancia a ellos, no a él. Pero ella usaba pantalones de mezclilla y playeras con personajes de comics o frases como Keep Calm and love your Psyc. Además de todo, después de la primera sesión le pidió a su madre que no lo acompañara y eso era genial.

-Bien.

-¿Alguna pelea?

Era el meollo del asunto.

Desde que entró al nuevo instituto se había peleado cuatro veces, su madre, al borde de las lágrimas había suplicado por una oportunidad para él, para evitar la expulsión. Aunque no se arrepentía y era obvio para su madre aquello, por eso acudió con él a la primera sesión e insistía en que Greg debía de disculparse ante los chicos con los que se había peleado.

Eso nunca sucedería.

-Ninguna –respondió y clavó la mirada en el cuadro que tenía a sus espaldas la psiquiatra, era una fotografía en blanco y negro tomada desde la Torre Eiffel, era espectacular, algo que le hubiera deseado conocer pero estaba atascado en Londres, sin la capacidad monetaria para viajar o escapar de su realidad.

-¿Has hablado con alguno de los chicos con los que te peleaste?

No, para nada, por supuesto que no. El primero de ellos era un tipo que conocía de otra escuela y que había esperado no volver a ver, solía molestar a los niños pequeños para que le dieran sus almuerzos y ahora no era diferente. Había reducido a las lágrimas a una chica que había escrito una nota amorosa para otra chica, se le había arrebatado y la leyó en voz alta en el patio, frente a todos los que quisiera escuchar.

Greg no lo toleró. Se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en plena mandíbula con tanta fuerza que el chico se quedó confundido en el piso, mirándolo sin poder entender. Así que disculparse con semejante bruto, jamás.

El segundo había sido un chico muy popular, ese que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Había decidido evidenciar que uno de sus amigos era gay, uno que conocía de toda la vida, a pesar de eso le sacó copias a su diario y pegó las hojas sobre cada casillero de la escuela. Greg le aventó un libro a la cara y rompió sus lentes, lo que consiguió que se fueran a los golpes por unos segundos antes de que uno de los profesores los separara.

El tercero fue un tipo al que ni conocía en la clase de psicología, unas par de chicas estaban tan sólo tomadas de la mano, Greg estaba seguro de que eran las mejores amigas del mundo, siempre juntas, solían sonreírle. Pero el tipo golpeó sus cabezas en un intento de que se besaran, fue terrible. Greg pateó la silla donde estaba sentado él y hubieran terminado golpeándose de no ser porque ellas lo impidieron.

-¿Has hablado con Michael?

La psiquiatra insistía mucho en que debía hablar con el chico al que le rompió la nariz, que de hecho, era el mismo de su primera pelea. De ser sincero se había inmiscuido en una conversación privada, el bruto ese le decía a otro que los chicos a los que les gusta "comer pene" eran todos unos enfermos.

-Sabes que sería bueno que te disculparas.

Ante las palabras de ella no le quedó más que sonreír amargamente, no quería hacerlo pero era una de las condiciones que tenía para que la escuela pasara la página y evitara que los incidentes quedaran para siempre en su registro. Su madre decía que eso le impediría ir a una buena universidad, tener un buen futuro.

-Muy bien Greg, hablemos de otra cosa –dijo ella de repente, sabía que si presionaba demasiado él se cerraría, lo que pasaba justamente con su madre.- ¿Has conocido a algún chico lindo?

Ella le guiñó el ojo. Era la única persona a la que le había contado ese terrible secreto que guardaba. Después de todo, su madre, cuando su hermano hablaba por teléfono preguntaba siempre "¿cuándo vas a traer a Sybill a casa?, quiero conocerla". Para Greg aquello decía tanto y era igual con él, "Gregory, deberías tener una novia, alguien que te tranquilice un poco, una chica linda y estudiosa".

-Hace dos semanas, frente a la cafetería cruzando la calle, estaba lloviendo mucho y él se peleaba con su paraguas, el paraguas ganó la batalla –respondió sin pensarlo, recordando cada segundo del breve encuentro que deseaba repetir.- Un chico lindo, sí, mucho. Alto, tal vez unos dos centímetros más que yo, piel muy blanca, pecas, ojos azules y cabello castaño rojizo. Lo imagino con barba en unos años más…

Suspiró, por supuesto que lo hizo y ella, su psiquiatra, sonrió.

La siguiente vez que lo vio iba a acompañado de la mujer que parecía salida de una película en blanco y negro, ella era la elegancia pura y hasta usaba uno de esos sombreros de ala ancha para cubrir su blanca piel del poco sol que en estas fechas había en la ciudad. Él entró detrás de ella, aunque lo primero que llamó atención fue su rostro, las pecas casi era una tentación de las que no podía apartar la vista, su ropa no parecía tener nada que ver con alguien de su edad.

Vestía un traje. Greg notó que era de hecho un uniforme escolar pero muy elegante, traía un chaleco debajo del saco de color gris y los pantalones negros estaban perfectamente planchados. La corbata era roja y traía un alfiler de esos que se usaban para mantenerla bien acomodada. Greg quiso desaparecer, pero ellos no le ponían atención, por fortuna, o habrían notado sus jeans desgastados, su sudadera heredada de su hermano y sus tenis con agujeros.

No era pobre, su madre había casi rogado que dejara que ella le comprara nuevos, pero no quería, aquella fachada de rebelde lo alejaba de todas las personas que no le interesaba conocer. Aunque, en este preciso instante, hubiera deseado vestir algo menos… desagradable.

-Mycroft –dijo ella, la mujer de película y Greg a punto estuvo de perder la consciencia, ¿qué clase de nombre es Mycroft? Pero le iba tan bien, era como si las letras encajaran para describirlo, elegancia, distinción y originalidad. Le hubiera gustado decirlo de mil maneras distintas, aunque varias de ellas eran alocadas y sintió que sus mejillas se ponían calientes al pensarlas. El chico llamado Mycroft asintió en un dialogo silencioso con la mujer. Bien podían ser madre e hijo, Greg estaba casi seguro.

La psiquiatra abrió la puerta, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con la mujer y los dejó pasar.

-Greg, ¿crees poder esperar veinte minutos más?

Asintió. No había ningún problema, sacó uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer historia, los exámenes aún estaban a un año de distancia pero había acordado en subir sus calificaciones, era algo que podía cambiar. En las terapias había llegado a aceptar que no podía cambiar el hecho de que le gustaran los chicos y que su madre tendría que enterarse en algún momento, pero si podía dejar de responder de manera violenta ante los problemas y estudiar más.

Eso la haría feliz.

Cuando Mycroft y su madre salieron pasaron frente a él con rapidez, aunque Greg hubiera jurado que él lo miró por un segundo más del necesario.

La tercera vez que lo vio estaba sentado en la cafetería frente al edificio donde se encontraba ubicado el consultorio de su psiquiatra. No quería entrar, había pedido un café y un gigantesco pastel de chocolate, el cual comía con una lentitud extrema. Quería perder el tiempo y regresar por la noche a su casa, quería encerrarse en su habitación, apagar las luces y olvidarse de que estaba vivo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La voz era delicada, sí, era una buena manera de describirse. Levantó la vista esperando que no estuviera, que fuera su muy vívida imaginación que se había desbocado desde que supo que su nombre es Mycroft.

Claro que no lo era, estaba ahí, en carne y hueso, frente a él.

-Espera –dijo él y tomó una silla para sentarse a la mesa, dejó su mochila al lado de sus pies, abrió el saco y se alisó el chaleco. Recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y puso su barbilla sobre sus manos. La imagen que formaba era deliciosa, dulce, maravillosa.- ¿Sabes que podrías solucionar el problema si hablas con él? En tu escuela pensarán que son magníficos resolviendo conflictos, tu madre creerá que ha actuado responsablemente y tú tendrás, además de todo, un amigo.

Greg no hizo otra cosa más que parpadear.

-No te sorprendas tanto, es un talento natural –respondió Mycroft a la muda pregunta de Greg.- Lo he hecho toda la vida aunque he aprendido a mantener mi boca cerrada, la gente no suele apreciar cuando alguien verbaliza su situación o problemas.

-Vaya –fue todo lo que pudo decir, lo había sorprendido en realidad, no esperaba algo así como su primera interacción. Mycroft pareció no saber qué pensar, perdió un poco la expresión tranquila de su rostro y pareció que iba a levantarse de la mesa.- No, no te vayas.

-¿No estás molesto?

El chico pelirrojo pareció esperar alguna otro tipo de respuesta y dudó un poco sobre lo que pasaba, sin embargo se quedó sentado frente a él.

-No, no estoy molesto –Greg tomó una cucharada pequeña de su pastel, aunque le faltaba por consumir dos tercios del mismo.- Estoy pensando en lo que dijiste y hablar con Michael no es algo que yo quiera hacer.

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?

Greg asintió y Mycroft pareció valorar algo.

-¿Qué sabes de él?

Se tardó para poder responder, aunque siempre había sido su compañero en la escuela jamás había sido su amigo, tal vez en el jardín de niños pero eso había quedado atrás hace tanto. Le dijo al chico lo que sabía, que creía que vivía con sus padres, que solía jugar videojuegos, que le gustaba vestir de negro pero nada exagerado, sólo ropa oscura y ya. Que siempre había molestado a los más pequeños que él pero nunca de esa manera.

-Me parece que tiene que ver con sus padres –dijo Mycroft después de pensarlo por unos segundos.- Un divorcio es lo más probable aunque es posible que la situación haya sido tensa desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Mis padres se divorciaron –añadió Greg y dejó escapar un suspiro, seguía doliendo aunque habían pasado muchos años.- Llevó dos años sin ver a mi padre.

-Eso es porque se volvió a casar con una mujer joven y ahora tiene un hijo pequeño.

Greg se quedó frío, para nada esperaba semejante revelación y menos viniendo de un extraño que había visto unas cuentas veces. Cerró las manos y formó puños que apretó de manera inconsciente, quería gritar que no era cierto pero la verdad sería mentir, había visto a su padre en una tienda ropa de Bond Street, un lugar en el que ni soñaba comprar, iba de la mano de una mujer rubia, se veía como de veintitantos. Tal vez Mycroft tenía razón y su padre se había conseguido otra familia… otro hijo.

El problema era que no estaba listo para aceptar algo así, se levantó de golpe y dudó entre irse o quedarse, no tenía idea de que debía hacer, de que quería hacer.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –preguntó mirando al chico pelirrojo, sabía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que estaba dando un espectáculo, pero es que dolía tanto.

-Yo…

-¡No lo sabes! –gritó entonces y no lo esperaba, sólo fue algo que sucedió. Mycroft se sobresaltó por el grito y pareció que se hacía pequeño.- ¡Estás mintiendo!

Greg finalmente decidió que lo que quería era salir corriendo y eso hizo, se detuvo hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar que no solía frecuentar, Mayfair era un barrio exclusivo pero la última vez que vio a su padre fue en un restaurant de la zona y al terminar de comer lo siguió hasta una casa muy linda. Creía que ahí vivía y no tenía otra manera de saberlo más que esperando a ver si llegaba.

Pasaron tres horas pero lo hizo y Greg sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Mycroft había tenido razón y no sabía cómo lo había hecho. Su padre bajó de un coche elegante, un Mercedes o algo por el estilo, después abrió la puerta del pasajero y salió la mujer rubia, se veía mayor con el cabello recogido en un chongo y parecía que estaba embarazada, no se apreciaba mucho por el tipo de ropa pero sus movimientos eran delatores, se tocaba mucho el abdomen.

Del asiento trasero sacó a un niño de aproximadamente año y medio, era rubio igual que la mujer y fue quien delató su presencia al señalar en su dirección. Escuchó que su padre lo llamaba pero no quiso detenerse hasta llegar a casa, era casi media noche cuando por fin entró en su departamento, su madre estaba esperándolo, parecía que había llorado y en su rostro se reflejaba una preocupación inmensa.

No le preguntó nada, tan sólo lo abrazó. Eso fue extraño, parecía que sabía lo que había descubierto, tal vez Mycroft tenía algo que ver y eso lo iba a averiguar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Al día siguiente hizo algo que no creía ser capaz de hacer. Michael Dimmock tenía su casillero a unos cuantos metros del suyo, cruzó el corredor para ir a hablar con él, lo cual le ganó un gesto de desagrado e incredulidad, pero si Mycroft tenía razón sólo lo estaba fingiendo.

-Ayer descubrí que mi padre tiene otra familia, una esposa embarazada y un hijo pequeño –dijo como si tuviera sentido y sin embargo, Michael lo estaba escuchando con atención.- Esa es la razón por la que no he visto a mi padre en dos años y por la que ya no manda dinero a mi madre, vive en un lugar muy caro y con dos hijos, seguro no le alcanza para mantenerme a mí.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose, esperaba que Mycroft también acertara o de otra manera podía acabar con la nariz rota. El chico torció la boca y pareció tener que contener un sollozo, si se ponía a llorar no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer.

-Mis padres se divorciaron porque él embarazó a su secretaria.

-Malditos –dijo Greg y Michael lo secundó, de verdad hubiera querido gritarle a su padre reclamando por su ausencia, pero no tenía sentido, si él tenía una vida nueva ¿de qué le servía a él rogar por su presencia en la suya?

-El otro día hablábamos por teléfono y me colgó sin despedirse cuando ella le reclamó su atención –añadió el chico y para Greg fue muy claro que no había podido hablar de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con su propia madre.- Pensé que me llamaría después pero ya pasó un mes.

Siguieron hablando durante buen rato, se saltaron las dos primeras clases hasta que la directora los encontró, los felicitó por hablar sus diferencias asegurando a Greg que con eso estaba libre de la posible expulsión y luego los regañó por estar en el patio y los llevó casi empujados al salón.

La siguiente vez que se cruzó con Mycroft tenía muchas cosas que preguntar y una gran disculpa que otorgar. Era la última vez que iría a consulta con la psiquiatra porque ya no era necesario, en la escuela estaba en buenos términos con aquellos que había llegado a lastimar y su relación con Michael era algo que lo ayudaba a ventilar sus problemas. Lo mismo era para con el chico quien dejó de molestar a los demás y ahora se concentraba en la escuela y en el equipo de rugby al que habían entrado.

Tenía el paraguas que había salvado la primera vez que lo vio, estaba reparado, no le había costado nado hacerlo y quería regresárselo, aunque probablemente no lo necesitara quería hacerlo, era casi simbólico. Entraron en la sala de espera justo cuando él salía de esa última consulta, la madre de Mycroft viéndose muy trágica, como heroína de película, como siempre que la veía parecía salida de alguna revista. Mycroft por su parte, con su uniforme en perfecto orden y sin ningún paraguas a la vista, lo cual complació a Greg.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y la del chico parecía dudosa, era extraño verlo así en vez de sereno y en control. Lo esperó, sabía que su madre permanecía un poco más de tiempo con la psiquiatra y que ese tiempo era su oportunidad para pedir disculpas.

-Lo siento –dijo al instante que la puerta se cerró y quedaron ellos dos solos en la sala de espera.

-Yo lo siento… no debí.

De nuevo estuvo ahí la duda, casi parecía asustado y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto. Greg se acercó ofreciendo la palma de su mano a modo de saludo, esperó a que la tomara.

-Gregory Lestrade –dijo como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

-Mycroft Holmes –respondió de manera educada como todo lo que hacía.

-Borrón y cuenta nueva Myc –ante el apodo Mycroft respingó pero no dijo nada, lo cual le hizo gracia a Greg, ahora le diría siempre así para molestar ligeramente al chico.- Pero quiero decirte que tenías razón, en todo.

-Lo de tu padre lo supe porque un día estuvo aquí, con su esposa y el pequeño –añadió y el detalle sorprendió a Greg aunque ahora no lo molestaba, lo más seguro es que su psiquiatra lo hubiera llamado, aparecía en la hoja de contactos de la escuela.- Te pareces a él así que hice la asociación.

-También tenías razón con Michael, está pasando por una situación similar a la mía y hablé con él la semana pasada –dijo y era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, el haber podido arreglar ese problema.- Ahora somos… amigos.

Mycroft sonrió y Greg pensó que así se veía mucho mejor.

-¿De alguna manera te comunicaste con mi madre el otro día? –preguntó para quitarse la duda sobre la razón por la que su madre no hizo ninguna pregunta y parecía tan consternada.

-Subía contarle a la doctora sobre lo sucedido, sobre como habías partido, ella dijo que llamaría at tu madre –Greg entendió y agradeció que fuera así, no era algo que quisiera hablar con su madre aun, tal vez después, cuando no fuera algo tan reciente y traumático. Después de todo el más afectado por la ausencia de su padre parecía ser él, su hermano tenía su vida en la universidad y no tenía que vivir en la casa llena de recuerdos.

-Ya no vendré más a consulta –anunció de repente y fue claro para cualquiera que Mycroft pareció afectado por eso, los encuentros casuales terminaría ese día.- Así que, ¿podrías darme tu número de celular?

-¿Mi número? –la voz del chico pelirrojo sonó incrédula, ¿acaso era la primera vez que alguien le pedía su número? A Greg le parecía difícil de creer que fuera así, era muy guapo, el azul de sus ojos era precioso y su blanca piel… Tuvo que cortar de tajo sus pensamientos o lo llevarían a terreno peligroso.

-Sí, quiero poder llamarte e invitarte a salir.

Lo dijo con total seguridad, no sabía cómo pero no dudaba que a Mycroft le gustaban los chicos, tal vez algo en su mirada que no sólo lo veía sino que lo recorría o tal vez era solo un presentimiento o un deseo muy profundo de que fuera cierto.

-¿A mí?

Aunque con tanta sorpresa de Mycroft comenzaba a dudar y a pensar que tal vez lo había juzgado mal. Suspiró, demonios, si no era como otra cosa por lo menos quería ser su amigo.

-Claro, al cine o donde quieras ir, no tengo muchos amigos con los que salir –tuvo que corregir pero estaba casi seguro de que al decir la palabra "amigos" Mycroft había exhalado, ¿estaba conteniendo la respiración en espera de la explicación?

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-Sí, así es –respondió con simplicidad, no era tan difícil de entender ¿o sí? Vio a Mycroft sacar su celular y él hizo lo mismo, intercambiaron números y vio como escribía la palabra Gregory en su lista de contactos.- Puedes decirme Greg.

-Gregory me gusta más –dijo y de inmediato se ruborizó por completo, como si esas palabras se le hubieran escapado.- ¿Te molesta?

-Viniendo de ti no –aquello era injusto, estaba abriéndole por completo la puerta y tal vez él no querría entrar, algo más de lo que tendría que hablar con Michael ya que no había nadie más con quien hacerlo. El día en que me di cuenta de que no quería nada conmigo, pensó con ligera amargura. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en contarle algo así a su nuevo amigo, ya le había contado de cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos y Michael sólo se rio de la horrible y vergonzosa anécdota. Pero era bueno que pudiera hablar con él y no tener que quedarse todo eso.

-Entonces ¿te puedo llamar? –Greg trataba de controlar sus nervios, no pensó que aquello fuera a ser así de sencillo.

-Por supuesto, de otra manera no te habría dado el número.

Ambos rieron, claro, era obvio y Mycroft parecía del tipo de personas que no le gustaba repetir lo que era evidente, esa impresión le dejaba y no le parecía que fuera algo molesto, eso también le agradaba del chico.

-Me tengo que ir –Greg tomó sus cosas, su mochila fue directo a su hombro derecho y entonces reparó en el paraguas.- Esto es tuyo.

-¿Lo reparaste?

Era obvio, por eso pensó Greg que no debía responder algo así, pero Mycroft parecía no estar convencido de que estuviera viendo algo real, así que lo abrió, cosa que no debería hacerse pero no era momento para modales o supersticiones.

-Bueno, es que parecías muy molesto por perderlo –recordaba el día en que lo abandonó, como había adquirido una expresión de pena al quedarse a merced de la lluvia y también como se dejó llevar por un súbito enfado y había tirado el paraguas. Todo era muy claro en su mente y no lo había olvidado para nada.

-Gracias.

Era una palabra tan simple ¿verdad? Aunque Greg sintió que era la mejor palabra que había escuchado, porque se acompañó de la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en su vida, además de que los ojos de Mycroft se iluminaron, volviendo el azul de frío a cálido. Era otro sonriendo de esa manera y Greg hubiera querido provocar más sonrisas como esa.

-Te acompaño al elevador.

La oferta fue bien recibida y Mycroft siguió a Greg los pocos metros que lo separaban del mismo, apretó el botón y casi de inmediato se abrieron las puertas. Entró y esperaba que Mycroft se quedara afuera, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse porque el chico pelirrojo estaba a su lado. Las puertas se cerraron y sin que pudiera valorar lo que sucedía, había apretado el botón para detener el funcionamiento y ahora estaban encerrados.

Encerrados en un elevador porque Mycroft quiso dejarlos así. La mente de Greg no podía entender, por qué de haber querido entender la única explicación lógica era imposible. ¿Por qué querría quedarse encerrado en un elevador con él, si previamente habían dudado tanto ante el hecho de querer su amistad y que le había sido complicado el creerlo?

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada, como un loco, anticipándose a lo que de seguro no iba a suceder. Su espalda chocó contra la pared del elevador y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado retrocediendo y Mycroft avanzaba directo hacia él, sus ojos clavados en los suyos. Lo tuvo encima casi de inmediato, sus brazos se colocaron a sus lados, evitando que pudiera escapar, de haber querido hacerlo.

No tenía idea de si la mirada penetrante era una especie de pregunta muda, un ¿puedo? La respuesta era sencilla, era ¡claro que puedes! ¡Hazlo! Aunque no podía hablar, había perdido la voz al ver tan cerca a ese chico que ante sus ojos era perfecto. Abrió los labios levemente y perdió el contacto visual al mirar los labios del otro, lo que al parecer fue lo único que necesitó para dar su permiso.

Mycroft comenzó a besarlo con mucho cuidado, despacio, tocándolo con suavidad con sus labios y recorriendo cada centímetro casi con devoción. Esos labios habían besado previamente, cosa que Greg no había hecho con nadie, por lo cual era su primer beso y estaba a punto de colapsar por la intensidad del mismo. Y eso que solamente eran sus labios.

La clara experiencia de Mycroft se hizo más patente cuando tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Greg y este dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, la sensación completamente nueva lo estaba abrumando y tuvo que sostenerse de él para no caerse.

-Es tu primer beso –dijo el pelirrojo hablando directamente sobre la piel de su cuello y provocando una miríada de escalofríos deliciosos. Se sintió abrazado por el otro hombre y agradeció demasiado ese gesto y suspiró así aferrado, no queriendo dejarlo ir, deseando que eso fuera para siempre.

Pasaron los minutos y cuando por fin pudo respirar con normalidad, Mycroft lo soltó. De inmediato lo extrañó y quiso volver a abrazarlo, pero el chico depositó un beso más sobre sus labios y acarició su mejilla.

-Mi madre me trajo a consulta referido desde mi escuela –dijo, lo cual era esperado, que estuviera en consulta por alguna razón similar a la de Greg.- Me encontraron besándome con un chico y consideraron que era poco apropiado y que debía recibir terapia para evaluar mi "confusión".

-Tienes novio.

Para Greg eso era lo importante, el escuchar que se había estado besando con alguien que no era él dolía y más ahora después de probar sus labios.

-No es mi novio –respondió y buscó de nuevo la mirada de Greg quien la había apartado sintiendo mucha tristeza por la revelación.- Sólo lo besé, justo como ha pasado ahora.

Greg se sintió idiota, intentó salir de entre Mycroft y la pared del elevador para llegar al tablero y volver a apretar el botón y activar el funcionamiento del aparato. Pero él se lo impidió, tenía fuerza y no le fue fácil moverlo.

-Pero no es como ahora –añadió y volvió a atrapar los labios de Greg en un nuevo beso donde le dejó probar además de todo la punta de su lengua. Greg estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia, aquello era demasiado para alguien que nunca había pasado por esto antes.- Ahora quiero llevarte de la mano por la calle, quiero robarte besos y provocarte gemidos como el que me mostraste antes, quiero conocerte por completo y que me conozcas, quiero poder llamarte de mil maneras que no sean Gregory y que tu hagas lo mismo…

Entonces lo besó él, conformándose con sentir el calor de sus labios y sintiendo que toda su vida valía la pena cuando él sonrió mientras seguían unidos.

-El fin de semana no tengo nada que hacer. -Mycroft dijo apretó de nuevo el botón logrando que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo. Salió y en los segundos que tardaron de nuevo en cerrarse añadió:- Sería buena idea que me llamaras para salir juntos.

Las puertas se cerraron y momentos después estaba en la planta baja. Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su nuevo contacto, Mycroft. _¿Algún día querrías ser mi novio?_

 _No lo sé, ¿podrás conquistarme? MH_

Greg estaba a dos cuadras del consultorio cuando recibió la respuesta y no es que lo tomara como un reto, pero de verdad quería lograrlo y repetir mil veces lo sucedido en aquel elevador.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y es todo, un one-shot como tal jejeje.**_

 ** _¿Les gustó?_**


End file.
